Viking Man
Lyrics Nihongo 好きなだけ食え ヴァイ　ヴァイ ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン まぁいろいろありまして　場違いなパーティに呼ばれました こりゃ食い溜めしていくチャンスです きっとうまいものがいっぱい食えますよっと。だがしかし。 正直、この日に賭けてます もう三日前からメシ抜きました 悲惨な食生活　補うために いけるだけいってみましょ。よいしょ。 おハシだって　両手で４本 フォークとスプーン　あわせて６本 この胃袋(胃!胃!胃!) 張り裂けようとも!いくぜ! チェンジ!!バイキングマン!! ※説明しよう。バイキングとは、食べ放題のことである ※食べ放題だと、バイキングマンに、なるのだ。 ハムスター頬!! ※説明しよう。バイキングマンには、ほおぶくろが、あるのだ。 ぽんぽんパンパン 　ぽんぽんパンパン ※説明しよう。ぽんぽんパンパンとは、腹一杯という意味である。 満タン入りましたーぁ ※説明しよう。胃薬は、食べる前に、飲むのだ。 を。 ヴァイ ヴァイ Romaji sukina dake kue VI VI VI VI VI VIKINGMAN VI VI VI VIKINGMAN maa iroiro arimashite machigai ni PARTY ni yobaremashita korya kuidame shiteiku CHANCE desu kitto umai mono ga ippai kuemasu yo tte. daga shikashi. shoujiki, kono hi ni kaketemasu mou mikka mae kara meshi nukimashita hisan na shokusikatsu oginau tame ni ikeru dake ittemimasho. yoisho. ohashi datte ryoute de yohon FORK to SPOON awasete roppon kono ibukuro (i! i! i!) harisakeyou to mo! ikuze! CHANGE!! VIKINGMAN!! ※ setsumei shiyou. VIKING to wa, tabehoudai no koto de aru ※ tabehoudai dato, VIKINGMAN ni, naru no da. HAMSTER hoho!! ※ setsumei shiyou. VIKINGMAN ni wa, hoobukuro ga, aru no da. ponpon panpan ponpon panpan ※ setsumei shiyou. ponpon panpan to wa, haraippai to iu imi dearu. mantan hairimashita ※ setsumei shiyou. igusuri wa, taberu mae ni, nomu noda. o. VI VI English Translation English Translation, Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. I eat how I like Vi Vi Vi-vi-vi Vikingman Vi-vi-vi Vikingman Well, things happened and by mistake I was invited to a party Hey, it’s a chance to stuff myself with food I’d be able to eat lots of delicious food. However. Honestly, I’m betting on this day I ran out of food since three days ago This is to compensate that pitiful eating habit I’m going to go as far as I can. Alright. With both hands, I hold four chopsticks Add fork and spoon and it’s six This stomach (stomach! stomach! stomach!) Even if it burst open! Let’s go! Change!! Vikingman!! ※ Let me explain. Viking is about all-you-can-eat. ※ During all-you-can-eat, he becomes Vikingman. Hamster cheeks!! ※ Let me explain. Vikingman has cheek pouches. Tumtum clap clap, tumtum clap clap Tumtum clap clap, tumtum clap clap It’s late ※ But let me explain. I take my medicine before I eat. Wo. Vi Vi Long Version 好きなだけ食え ヴァイ　ヴァイ ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン ヴァイヴァイヴァイ　ヴァイキングマン まぁいろいろありまして　場違いなパーティに呼ばれました こりゃ食い溜めしていくチャンスです きっとうまいものがいっぱい食えますよっと。だがしかし。 正直、この日に賭けてます もう三日前からメシ抜きました 悲惨な食生活　補うために いけるだけいってみましょ。よいしょ。 おハシだって　両手で４本 フォークとスプーン　あわせて６本 この胃袋(胃!胃!胃!) 張り裂けようとも!いくぜ! チェンジ!!バイキングマン!! ※説明しよう。バイキングとは、食べ放題のことである ※食べ放題だと、バイキングマンに、なるのだ。 お腹が満たされるたび　体中にあふれる力 戦う食の勇者　瞬く間に消化する!　皮下脂肪に変化する! ひもじいそぶり　見せてはいけない パーティーだから　ハレの場だから 出されたものは　満面の笑顔で 残さずたいらげようよ　それが礼儀じゃないか ハムスター頬!! ※説明しよう。バイキングマンには、ほおぶくろが、あるのだ。 １メートル伸ばーす!! ※説明しよう。バイキングマンは、腹を伸ばすことが、できるのだ。 「よい子は真似しちゃだめだぞう？」 ぽんぽんパンパン　ぽんぽんパンパン ぽんぽんパンパン　ぽんぽんパンパン ※いまさらだが説明しよう。ぽんぽんパンパンとは、腹一杯という意味である。 悲しみは食い物で満たす!　食えるだけ食え! 倒れても食え!　好きなだけ食え! ごちそうさまでした。 ヴァイ ヴァイ Long Romaji sukina dake kue VI VI VI VI VI VIKINGMAN VI VI VI VIKINGMAN maa iroiro arimashite machigai ni PARTY ni yobaremashita korya kuidame shiteiku CHANCE desu kitto umai mono ga ippai kuemasu yo tte. daga shikashi. shoujiki, kono hi ni kaketemasu mou mikka mae kara meshi nukimashita hisan na shokusikatsu oginau tame ni ikeru dake ittemimasho. yoisho. ohashi datte ryoute de yohon FORK to SPOON awasete roppon kono ibukuro (i! i! i!) harisakeyou to mo! ikuze! CHANGE!! VIKINGMAN!! ※ setsumei shiyou. VIKING to wa, tabehoudai no koto de aru ※ tabehoudai dato, VIKINGMAN ni, naru no da. onaka ga michitasareru tabi karadajuu ni afureru chikara tatakau shoku no yuusha matataku ma ni shouka suru! higashibou ni henka suru! himojii soburi misete wa ikenai PARTY dakara HARE no ba dakara dasareta mono wa manmen no egao de nokosazu tairageyou yo sore ga reigi janai ka HAMSTER hoho!! ※ setsumei shiyou. VIKINGMAN ni wa, hoobukuro ga, aru no da. 1 METER nobaasu!! ※ setsumei shiyou. VIKINGMAN wa, hara wo nobasu koto ga, dekiru no da. “yoi ko wa mane shicha dame dazou?” ponpon panpan ponpon panpan ※ imasara daga setsumei shiyou. ponpon panpan to wa, haraippai to iu imi dearu. kanashimi wa kuimono de mitasu! kueru dake kue! taorete mo kue! suki na dake kue! gochisousama deshita. o. VI VI Long English Translation I eat how I like Vi Vi Vi-vi-vi Vikingman Vi-vi-vi Vikingman Well, things happened and by mistake I was invited to a party Hey, it’s a chance to stuff myself with food I’d be able to eat lots of delicious food. However. Honestly, I’m betting on this day I ran out of food since three days ago This is to compensate that pitiful eating habit I’m going to go as far as I can. Alright. With both hands, I hold four chopsticks Add fork and spoon and it’s six This stomach (stomach! stomach! stomach!) Even if it burst open! Let’s go! Change!! Vikingman!! ※ Let me explain. Viking is about all-you-can-eat. ※ During all-you-can-eat, he becomes Vikingman. When my stomach is full, power flows in my whole body The fighting heroes of food in a sudden disappeared! They transformed into subcutaneous fat! I mustn’t show how my behavior is when I’m hungry It’s a party. I’m hungry When the food is served, with smile from ear to ear I’ll eat everything without leftover - isn’t that good manner? Hamster cheeks!! ※ Let me explain. Vikingman has cheek pouches. Grow 1 meter!! ※ Let me explain. Vikingman can enlarge his stomach. “Good kids musn’t do this, ye?” Tumtum clap clap, tumtum clap clap Tumtum clap clap, tumtum clap clap ※ It’s late but let me explain. “Tumtum clap clap” means “My belly is full.” I eat away my sadness! Eat, just eat! Even if I fell sick, eat! I eat how I like! Thanks for the meal. Vi Vi Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of バイキングマン, titled バイキングマン (LONG腹), can be found on the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ original soundtrack. Trivia *'バイキングマン' is the only long version on disc 2 of the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ original soundtrack. *'バイキングマン' is one of the last songs that can be found on the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ data, after the remixes/BEMANI crossovers/CS transplants. This might indicate that バイキングマン could've been a late-time addition to the game. *The idea of バイキングマン was thought up by pop'n music sound director wac back in pop'n music 13 カーニバル, where he threw around the idea of a song with a viking warrior with food before the concept transformed into KING of the SEA. *'バイキングマン' is part of the event. To unlock this song, you will have to invite Capt. Jolly and Hara=Hetta as your guests. After succeeding this song, you will receive a viking flag as your present. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Party♪ Songs Category:Buta Punch Songs Category:Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs